Easy Lovin'
by tsuki o-o
Summary: My short little thing about Youji and Aya.


I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any other anime.  
  
I just love YxA pairing.   
  
This is my first fanfic.  
  
Sorry about my English. Hope you'll like the story anyway!  
  
EASY LOVIN'  
  
"Hey, whatcha doin'?"  
  
I asked entering the room. He was lying on his bed, his sight stuck in some invisible spot on the wall, frowned, deep in his thoughts. Lovely. Beautiful. Sad. Why the hell was he sad? I turned to close the door behind me and padded to him. I sat on the soft and clean sheets and looked at his face.  
  
I felt the urge to say something but it died too quickly for me to react. He was resting on his stomach. His arms were folded under his sweet little head and his amethyst eyes shifted to me. God, wasn't he the most exquisite creature on Earth? So graceful... Even if he was only lying on that bed... not even moving... You could feel God's hand in the way looked.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't answer. I knew he wouldn't. But that still made me anxious. So I bent over him, moved my index finger from his pale cheek to his temple, brushed his bangs - I loved the feeling of his hair running through my fingers - and kissed his forehead. I wanted to comfort him. To make whatever was troubling him go away. Make him smile.  
  
But that didn't work. He just turned away. But before he did that I saw something shinning in his eyes. A tear? Dammit! That surprised me! I froze for a few moments staring at his back. Was he crying? WHY?! Lying next to my lover, trying to cheer him up and receiving something like THAT was not my idea of spending that evening together. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!  
  
During next minutes I wondered whether to start questioning him about what the hell was going on, go away - just exactly what he was wishing for, I guess - or stay next to him, still wondering... I hated to see him like this. Everybody knows what Aya is like. They know that he is unpredictable. Being in a relationship with this redhead goes with the risk of being treated harsh, unfriendly, cold... They would tell me I asked for it. It's not meant to last. Love is not possible here. We're two men, two different planets, too broken to be mended... together... Even though his sister was back and healthy... Even though I somehow succeeded in saying 'goodbye' to Asuka... It lasted too long and we are stigmatized with all the pain. That's what they say.  
  
But that's not my Aya. Not my baby. I managed to be patient enough... And I won his heart. At least I thought so...   
  
I just want us to be happy...  
  
That moment I could feel my heart breaking. Chaos in my brain. I was immediately filled with a dread, which grabbed my throat and squeezed too hard. I couldn't speak. I didn't want us to go back to those months when we weren't able to communicate but I just couldn't say a word. My eyes were burning.   
  
I moved closer to his body. My hand wandered along his side, caressed his back for a short while and then I embraced him. It was almost impossible with him curled and hidden between the pillow and the comforter... but I tried. I clung to him. My arms holding tightly his arms, folded underneath his chest. I gently nuzzled his sweet-scented hair and his soft neck, breathing in his delicious and addictive smell, and I hid my head where it met the upper part of his shoulder. My eyes closed. My forehead pressed firmly against his cheek. I had to clutch at him, squeeze him tight, keep him where he was because suddenly I was too frightened that he might slip away, run and leave me alone... I would die if he did that. Instantly.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" I repeated.  
  
"Nothing".  
  
"Please, Aya... Tell me..." I begged "I'm going crazy here..."  
  
And then he turned to face me. I was confused when he looked at me. Those purple pools were filled with something gentle. A comforting light was shining there. His porcelain face was full of melancholy. Was I supposed to smile or cry? But the answer came faster than I even made my decision.  
  
His hands lifted and went around me. He hugged me. He really did. I couldn't believe it. Then he pulled me even closer and crushed those delicate cherry lips against my rough arm. I gave him too strong hug in return. My face was still hidden in his neck. Once again I closed my eyes and prayed to God to freeze this moment.   
  
"I love you so much...""   
  
"What did you say, Aya?" my eyes still shut. Was I dreaming or was I awake?  
  
"I said I love you... so very much... I'd never thought... I just can't fight it, Youji..." his words were muffled against my shoulder but I heard them clearly "I tried to think of a way to fight it but I couldn't find one..."  
  
"I thought you were in pain... You looked so... I thought you didn't want to see me..."  
  
"I... I'm sorry. Can you still be that patient with me? Love me?" he kissed me shyly "Please?"  
  
Could I? Could I stand it? Could I still be trying to be happy? Could I still be holding my love in my arms? Could I bear watching his beautiful body lying next to mine the very next morning? Could I still be making love to him? Cherish him... Make him smile. Make him happy. Make *us* happy? What kind of question was that?  
  
"Loving you is so easy, baby..." 


End file.
